Bad Day
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: When Flack and Stella go to question a perp, things take a turn for the worse and suddenly they are fighting for their very lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Day**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters of CSI: NY, which is probably a good thing because Flack would be shirtless every episode, and…well if I continue to go on, this will soon turn into a NC-17 conversation so I dare shut myself up as of now._

**Author Note:** _Well this story slowly just took a complete left turn. I had an idea for it and then it suddenly became something else so hold on to your butts! ;)_

**Rating T:** _Just to cover myself just in case there some nasty things said some violence._

**Summary:** _When Flack and Stella go to question a perp, things take a turn for the worse and suddenly they are fighting for their very lives._

**Chapter 1**

Detective Don Flack sat at his desk staring at the mound of paperwork laid out before him. If there was the one part he despised about his job, it was the paperwork he had to fill out. It was almost ridiculious to the point that you couldn't go and take a piss without having to fill out some kind of paperwork that you had pissed.

'I need a vacation.'

Convinced his eyeballs were going to pop out at any second Flack felt a hand on his back breaking his line of thought. He turned and saw Stella Bonasera standing over him flashing one of her famous grins.

"Hey whatcha' got?" Regarding the case they had been working on.

"A possible lead and I dare say a break in the case. Was wondering if you'd wanna tag along." Nodding her head towards the door.

"Sure," Flack dropped the pen he had been holding and stood up reaching for his coat that was on the back of his chair, "if you promise we stop and get something to eat. I'm starving." Flack began following Stella out of the precinct and towards one of the unmarked cars.

"Afterwards, scout's honor," Stella held up her hand as though to show her promise was going to be kept by doing this gesture, "I'll even buy, my treat." Not waiting for him to answer she got into the vehicle, with him shrugging to himself.

"How can I say no to that?" Flack got in and started up the engine, leaving the Precinct behind them.

~*~*~*~*~

"If I knew we were coming here, I'd brought up my back up piece." Flack glaring up at the building that at first appearance looked at any moment was going to come crumbling down. Like most of the buildings, this one was completely run-down and most of them either had dirty windows that had cracks in them or were boarded up.

"Come on Don, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Apparently we have a different concept of adventure."

As Stella began moving up the steps Flack took a second glance back, feeling a set of eyes on them. The people of this neighborhood were watching them. They knew they didn't belong and it was as though they could smell them coming from a mile away. Police were the enemy, and though Flack and Stella did not have on uniforms it was not hard to see they were not welcomed in this area of the city. Flack could feel the uneasiness about the whole situation and the shiver that ran up along his spin made him reconsider this whole thing.

Stella had begun knocking on the door. Moving up along side her he shrugged his shoulders, "guess no one is home, lunch?"

Giving him an arc of her eyebrow, she gave him a look as though she was not ready to call it quits. Stella was too stubborn to have come all this way and not get something out of it. Flack began to turn around ready to go back to the car; a blood curdling scream came from within the apartment. Spinning around Flack looked up one at one of the vacant windows. Without even having to talk to one another they got into position drawing their guns. Flack, taking the lead, tried to open the door but found it to be locked. Quickly pivoting onto his left leg he brought his right foot up and placed it right where the lock was holding the door tightly shut. The old wood didn't even give any resistance as the trim around the entrance split and the door flew open and hit the wall.

"NYPD!"

Flack moved into the building first followed closely by Stella. Motioning with his finger, talking without saying a single word, he motioned towards the stairs. Stella would clear the downstairs. She nodded her head and began moving forward with Flack starting his way up the stairs quietly.

Keeping his back to the wall and gun drawn towards the flight of steps he moved into the hallway. It took his eyes a second to readjust to the very poorly lit rooms. He brushed open the bathroom door and eyes quickly scanning he saw no one. He than went into the very first room where he spotted a black woman face down on the ground. Knowing she was the one that had probably let out the cry for help he couldn't yet go to her. He had to make sure the perp was not still in the building. So he went into the second room feeling the cool breeze of one of the windows being open. He knew the suspect did not have that much time to get away, so no telling where he could be.

He saw the closet in the room and slowly he entered the room. His heart started pumping adrenaline, getting ready for anything that might come his way. Taking a deep breath he then ripped open the closet. Nothing. His lips parted and he let in some air that he hadn't realized he was depriving himself of. Flack turned and walked towards the window holstering his weapon and looking down at the street. Either the perp learned how to fly or he was stupid enough to jump. In any case it looked as though the suspect had escaped undetected.

Flack began to walk into the other room but not before calling over the stairs, "Upstairs cleared! I have a woman down she looks injured."

Flack than went into the room to kneel down to see if the woman was still alive or if they had just walked into a crime scene. When he put his two fingers against the woman's neck he thought her to be gone. But he than caught a weak distant pulse. He was surprised with the amount of blood on the carpet she was still fighting to stay alive. He heard a creek in the old floor board, believing it to be Stella he began speaking to her.

"Call for a bus, I think the," Flack stood up and turned around and his eyes went wide.

Time began to move slowly as Flack's mouth began to call for back up from Stella and started to reach for his weapon. But the man was ready for his quick movement of action. With the knife he had used to stab the woman laying in her own pool of blood, he than took it and put it right into Flack's gut.

Flack lost his breath and his eyes went wide with disbelief. He looked down at the weapon that was not supposed to be protruding from his body. Looking up at the man Flack saw nothing but cold hearted malice towards him. Before he could prepare his body the knife was ripped back out again. Taking a few steps back he placed his hand on the now gushing wound. When he caught a glimpse of his hand he saw nothing but his blood covered in it, Flack than realized the world was starting to spin and grow darker. His eyes began to roll back into his head and his feet began to crumble beneath him Flack realized he had no control over his body. With dead weight Don Flack hit the floor with a thud, leaving the conscious world behind him.

(Downstairs)

Stella had heard Flack call out to her about the injured woman. She wanted to clear her floor first before she joined Flack upstairs. She had made her way into the kitchen that reeked of dirty dishes and moldy food. One thing caught her eye though, a block of knifes sat on the far counter next to the fridge. All of them were in there except for one. She wasn't even sure why it did, for the rest of the kitchen looked as though somebody had set off an Atomic bomb in there. Not thinking much of it Stella than made her way back towards the flight of stairs placing her gun back into its holster. Before she even made it to the very first step she heard Flack began to speak again.

"Call for a bus, I think the," than silence. When he had begun speaking her hand had reached for her phone but stopped when Flack caught himself off.

"Flack?"

Hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Something was off, something was not right. She didn't fail to hear the distinct sound of a body slamming into the ground of the upstairs floor. To her the sound was deafening and the loudest noise she had ever heard in her life. Reaching for gun she began moving up the steps quietly but effectively.

She put her back up against the wall and began inching towards the room which she had a feeling Flack and the woman was and now the suspect that had been found. Slowing down her breathing she cautiously looked into the room. Stella brought her head back and put it up against the wall closing her eyes just for a second. She saw Don on the ground not moving. She couldn't tell if he was wounded or not, and she was now stuck. The man was obviously in there, probably alongside the other wall so not to be spotted and waiting for her to come in and give herself up. She had no choice but to start talking to the suspect.

"I know you're in there Anthony, you need to come out with your hands up. You won't be in any trouble if you just give yourself up. Just come out slowly and nobody will else get hurt, okay…Anthony?"

Stella began peaking around the corner again and slowly began moving into position with her body facing the door. Her heart almost skipped a beat and it took everything in her not to pull the trigger when Anthony whipped around the corner, pointing Flack's service pistol at her.

Both now standing with guns pointed at each other's chest Stella was not sure how this was going to end. She tried taking a small breath to calm her nerves, but it only seemed to heighten her fear of being killed by this lunatic.

"Look you do not want to be pointing that at me when my back up arrives." Stella spoke hoping he'd buy her bluff."

"They ain't no backup coming bitch, just like I know your boy over there going to bleed out if you don't get that gun out of my face."

Stella knew if she dropped her weapon she was good as dead. Shaking her head, "this doesn't have to end badly. We can both walk out of here, just hand me the gun." Clenching her teeth she saw the uneasiness in the man's stance. He then did something Stella was not prepared for in the least bit. He charged her.

With not much distance between their bodies it was only a mere second before his body was connecting into hers. The gun went off but not into it's intended target, but in the upper part of the wall, close to the ceiling. This didn't even faze Anthony as he slammed into Stella who was pushed back with so much force she had no time to adjust her footing. She only had a few seconds to realize she had been pushed into the railing and heard the sound of the wood snapping, echoing in the hallway as her body weight was too much for the cheap railing.

Then a sense of falling and with a sickening crack Stella felt her body hit the stairs. She felt every blow to her body as she tumbled down to the very bottom of the steps. Though it felt like an eternity it was only a mere few seconds before her body came to rest at the foot of the front door.

Trying desperately to hold onto her consciousness Stella saw the dark figure of Anthony walking towards her. Her vision began to haze over and as her eyes drifted shut and blackness slowly consumed her, Stella could only wonder if was ever going to wake up again as the last image was that of Anthony standing over her pointing the pistol at her head.

**TBC…**

_Love to hear what you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** _Hey all! Got a new chapter for you! Hope I didn't take to long, I wanted to make sure I got out it out before I took my trip to Tenn. I am so happy to find that y'all are liking it so much. I'm not going to blab to much, just want to give a shout out to, _

**FlyingFan, ****Mandy, BlueEyedAuthor, DeliriousNYC, Miss Poisonous, autumngold, feathergirl926, Tinkerbell81, penquino3782, wolfeylady, preston-gal, Capt. Cow, bookworm45, Nienna Tinehtle, maz101, and Shellie4 **

_Thank you so much for the kind reviews, I loved reading each and everyone of them! _

_Now, on with the show....eeer story!_

**Chapter 2**

Gunfire was not something uncommon in the great metropolis known as New York City. Especially if you were in a notorious section that was known for its hard streets and people who would kill you for only a few dollars just so they could get their fix for that night. Those who were not involved with deteriorating their hood did not want to get involved with the police for fear of retaliation from their neighbors. The streets had eyes and ears, you had to be careful about getting involved and sticking your nose into other people's business.

Anthony had been standing over the unconscious woman, having no second thoughts about killing her and leaving the bodies to rot. Putting pressure on the trigger he was ready to shoot the woman and be done with it, but when the sound of a police siren went off it caused him to flinch. The gun went off vibrating the walls of the small building making it sound louder then usual. The bullet he had fired had not even come close to Stella's head, embedding itself into the wall above her.

Spooked that the backup the woman had claimed she had called was going to come through the door at any second, he decided to get his ass out of there. Turning on his heel he took off leaving Stella at the foot of the stairs. He was going to come back, but this time with help. That is if the place wasn't crawling with NYPD.

Stella Bonasera was floating in and out of consciousness and had no idea of the immediate danger that was upon her. To her it seemed hours in between when Anthony was standing over her and when he had left; when really it had only been a few minutes. Her grasp on reality was so close, she could almost touch it but by the major pain in her skull made it seem further away and not worth trying to come back to. It seemed as though the better solution was to just stop resisting the urge to fall back asleep and leave the troubled world behind her, but deep down something kept her from doing that. On an internal level Stella knew she had to get up, had to get moving before it was too late.

Opening her eyes she quickly shut them for fear she'd lose her stomach contents from the way the world was spinning around her. The light streaming through the windows was not helping her sensitive eyes at the moment either. When Stella felt she had a better grasp on her senses, she cracked open an eye open and saw that she was lying at the foot of some steep stairs. 'What the hell, why am I.' It was like a ton of bricks combined with a semi truck hitting her at full speed as the realization had dawned on her as to why she was lying on the ground in a heap. Anthony, the warrant, the car ride, Flack! 'Oh god, he was stabbed.' Her mind began racing, 'how long had she been out, was he even alive, Anthony had Flack's gun, where the hell did Anthony go.' To many questions and not enough answers. 'Phone, backup, they needed backup!' She began to roll over enough so she could reach her phone, but found excruciating pain ripping through her entire right arm. She had to squeeze her eyes shut and bit down on her lip in order not to start screaming bloody murder. There was a distinct possibility she had broken it when she tried to stop herself from taking the tumble down the stairs.

When the pain finally subsided enough into a dull pain, she than was much more careful in order not to jar her arm and grabbed her phone. To her utter dismay and disgust it was very obvious her phone was not going to be of any help. "Dammit." Most phones are durable and are meant to take a beating. Not to mention she had dropped that phone on many occasions and it didn't even appear to have one mark on it. Take a fall down a flight of stairs, that seems to seal its fate. Looking up at where she had fallen from she realized there was still Flack's phone if Anthony hadn't taken it off him. But for once in Stella's life, she was afraid she wasn't going to be able to make it up the stairs before she blacked out in the process.

But it wasn't an option to quit. Flack's life depended on her and her alone. With that last thought Stella became determined. She was going to get up those stairs, and she was going to call for back up and Flack would be okay and they were going to catch the man responsible for this whole mess.

Using her good arm Stella slowly pulled herself up, already feeling her head pounding more intensely for even daring to try and move. For a split second she felt her stomach drop, and she thought she'd lose her breakfast right there. But when nothing happened she continued on with her quest. It felt like it took an hour to reach her full height, but only took a mere minute or two. Stella felt at any moment she was going to lose her balance. It took everything in her not to keel back over from the dizziness that was washing over in full force. The wall became her support as she begun her long climb, and as every step became harder Stella prayed she wouldn't pass out and take another fall down the stairs. That would be her luck, she never had the best fortune when it came to a staircase. Next apartment she was going to avoid having stairs, that way she would never fall down a flight ever again in her lifetime, or so she hoped.

When Stella reached the top she suddenly realized her hearing had gone completely. To her horror she found it increasingly harder to walk, and she knew as to why it was happening. Her body was beginning to shut down, she had used too much energy to get up the stairs. Stella couldn't believe that her own body was fighting against her, and no matter what she did, it was a battle she could not win. By the time she reached Don she was crawling. Sheer determination kept her going, her mind screaming at her to not stop, their lives depended on it.

But there is only so much your body can do for you before it has to save itself, to make sure you survive. Stella's body had no more energy to give and therefore it turned on her. She was an arms length from Flack when she lost consciousness once more.

(CSI Building)

Danny Messer was finishing up his paperwork from processing a body earlier that day. He was waiting for Stella to get back with any more additional information. Taking his glasses off he rubbed his tired itchy eyes. Staring at the computer for hours on end could make your eyes feel a hundred years old. Deciding then he needed a drink he pushed himself away from the desk and put his glasses back on as he made his way towards the break room. He saw Lindsey Monroe sitting at one of the desks. "Hey, Montana." Looking up she gave a soft smile, "Hey." Watching him for a second she went back to what she was doing, paperwork and eating lunch. Danny grabbed a drink from the coke machine and sat across from Lindsey. Taking a sip he looked down at what to be the remaining paperwork on a case.

"So looks like you finishing up." Leaving his sentence hanging hoping Lindsey would cure his curiosity. He had heard she had been on the case with Mac and wondered how it had turned out. Lindsey glanced up shaking her head, "I've was a bit surprised on this one. I'd heard it of," stopping trying to find a word in order not to be disrespectful, "them being territorial. I didn't think they'd actually get violent."

Danny was trying hard not to be a smartass but it was getting increasingly difficult. It was more then likely why he didn't pull the case, and Mac gave the case to Lindsey. Mack apparently didn't trust Danny not to be making a bunch of wise cracks at the situation. "Guess you don't get a lot of experiences with hookers in Montana. Makes me wonder what your boys be doing for fun," shrugging "guess you always got cattle or is it buffalo I hear?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "Very funny."

Danny had a shit eating grin on his face, "I'm sorry, so what happened?"

Shaking her head and looking down at the paper, Lindsey looked back up, "Apparently one had been on the streets longer, and a fresh face showed up and was," she cut herself off trying to figure another way to say it without sounding cheesy, but Danny helped her out.

"Taking all the action."

"Right, so when the older one confronted the new girl, the new gal basically called the other one a dinosaur and told her days her were over and to get off her street. That wasn't taken lightly and the older woman pushed the new girl into oncoming traffic. A bus dragged her for a good fifty feet; the sad thing was she continued trying to work the street as though nothing had happened." Lindsey concluded her story, looking down once more at her paperwork and feeling sympathy for anyone who chose that kind of line of work.

"Well what have you learned today, Montana? Don't mess with a hooker and her street. See, you learn something new every day. " Danny spoke, lifting Lindsey's spirits up.

Lindsey took a sip of her drink clearing her throat, "So how's your case going?" Knowing changing the subject would also help.

Danny shrugged, "About as good as you can get, Stella and Flack were following up on a possible suspect." Danny was going to add to that but his phone began ringing, he looked down to see who was calling, "speak of the devil." Answering it and then putting it to his ear, "Got something for me, Flack?"

Lindsey went to take another drink but she stopped short when she noticed the body language of Danny. "What's wrong?"

Danny put his pointer finger up, wanting complete silence. Suddenly he than put his hand over the phone to muffle his side so no one on Flack's end could hear him. "Call and get a track on Flack's phone right now."

Before Lindsey could even place her hand on her cell Danny sat up with complete urgency in her voice, "we have to get to that suspect's house right now." Not even waiting for Lindsey to even comprehend what was going on, he took off like a bat out of hell. Though she wanted an explanation on what the heck was going on, she knew it had to be something bad or Danny wouldn't be reacting this way. Grabbing her paperwork she ran to catch up with him.

(Few minutes earlier)

Don had been regaining consciousness slowly. He had heard someone coming back up the steps and fear was ripping through him, wondering if Anthony had come back to finish the job. When he saw Stella in a haze collapse in front of him he wanted nothing more to get up and check to see if she was okay. But he couldn't move. He knew he was bleeding to death and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

His body wanted nothing more than for him to fall into a deep sleep, but a sleep Flack was scared beyond belief of visiting. Afraid that if he allowed himself to succumb to the sweet surrender of darkness, he'd never wake from it again. That would be his destiny to die in an apartment with Stella only a few inches away from him. Definitely not how he expected himself to go, but he knew one thing, he'd at least go down fighting. He would not just bleed to death when he could at least help Stella. Maybe at least get some help for her.

That's when he heard the back door open and slam shut. 'Oh, God. He was back.' Flack's state of panic went into overdrive. He didn't have his gun, and he was pretty sure he had taken Stella's as well. 'Phone, he had his phone.'

As he reached into his pocket her heard another voice and it did not belong to Anthony. They had reached the stairs and any moment they'd be come flying up them. He had a few people on speed dial, not having to mess with his phonebook or even having to glance at it, knew it by heart. The only one he could think was his best friend, Danny Messer.

Just as he sent the call Anthony and the unknown man had reached the top of the stairs and had come into the room where Flack, Stella and the woman lay. "God damn Anthony, make enough of a mess."

"Come on just help me move the bodies so we can get this over with."

As Flack felt them near Stella, it took everything in him not to try and kick at them. He didn't want them anywhere near Stella or himself. But that would blow his cover and the fact he had the phone on. 'God, he hoped Danny could hear what was going on.'

"You didn't tell me they were still alive," the unknown assailant spoke.

"Yea, but not for long, that one pig is bleeding to death and I bet that bitch won't be able to swim when we throw her ass over the bridge."

Flack was surprised when they moved him first and intense pain ripped through his entire stomach reign, causing him to gasp. The phone was too lose in his pocket and slid out hitting the floor. As it collided with the floor, it sounded deafening to Flack, knowing he had just lost his only connection to the outside world.

Anthony heard the sound of the phone and immediately dropped his hold on Flack and went over and picked up the phone. "Son of a bitch," he took the phone and wailed it as hard as he could into the wall smashing it to a million pieces. "He was calling for help, but that's fine, we'll be long gone before they get here, ain't that right." Anthony glared down at Flack who had opened his eyes. He never had a chance to respond as a foot came into his field of vision and Flack was thrown into the world of blackness.

**TBC…**

_The dreaded words…till next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **_Hey Gang! Sorry for the wait. I wanted to get it out sooner then this, but things happen unfortunately. (sad face) You guys really though kept me motivated with the reviews and just response I've gotton for this story, so __**thank you**__ so really this is all for you guys ;)! I really had fun writing this chapter, and I can only hope you enjoy readin' it. For those who left me comments and replies, here is the shout out list, _

**Mandy9578, Capt. Cow, Cindy Ryan, Miss Poisonous, DeliriousNYC, shortcake2, darksome-bale, BlueEyeAuthor, Yoda11, Fan, feathergirl926, AZ300, Honey Dipped Roses**

_Thank you again for the wonderful comments!!!! Means so much, now enough of my blabbering, onto the story! _

**Chapter 3**

The sound of police sirens filled the neighborhood block making it almost unbearable to listen to. Danny and Lindsey arrived on the scene with NYPD officers crawling all over the place. When the call goes out that one of their own is in trouble, most will drop what they are doing and see if there is anything they can do to help. They take care of their own, for most officers it's them against the world.

As Danny and Lindsey were just getting out of their car, Mac was pulling up with Hawks in the passenger seat. The four didn't even exchange words with one another. Each lost in their own thoughts of worry and disbelief.

Danny, unlike the other three, was focusing on cop's faces and their reaction as they came out of the building. Hoping he would capture something in one of their features, giving him some kind of clue as to what he was about to walk into. The only thing he saw on most of the cops faces was that of confusion, which was better than sorrow of losing one of their own.

The air hung heavy in the apartment atmosphere. They barely had even got into the front of the door before somebody called for Mac. "Detective Taylor, you might want to see this."

Carefully the CSI's made their way up the stairs, making sure to not touch anything for fear of wiping away any evidence that might possibly be there. They walked into the room in which they saw all the blood on the carpet.

"Jesus." Danny muttered.

The cop who had called them up had sad eyes as he spoke to Mac, "I don't know what to think of this, your guess is as good as mine, excuse me." He than took his leave of absence, allowing the CSI's to be left alone.

Hawk's eyes went over the pool of blood that saturated the carpet and shook his head, "There is no way that came from just one person."

Mac didn't want to even start picturing the horror of the person laying on the ground bleeding to death, and it being one of his friends nonetheless. "We won't know which blood belongs to who's till we run a DNA analysis.

Lindsey resting on the balls of her feet looking at the soaked flooring and pointed her finger at one section. "One's darker than the other, which means."

Mac interjected "that one is fresher than the other."

Danny's anger grew every second he stood in the room, his mind was his own worst enemy. The image of his friends lying there in a pool of their own blood and his coworkers talking about their crime scene with no emotion in their voices as though it was just a regular scene they were working. It wasn't! It was Flack's and Stella's and they were out there somewhere in trouble and they were standing here and not out there looking for them. It pissed him off so bad that there was nothing he could do, nobody he could punch or chase after. He was stuck staring at a pool of blood pondering if he was going to have to bury one or both friends.

The rational part of Danny would know better than to think his coworkers didn't give a damn, that they weren't thinking the same thing as he was. But his emotions were getting the best of him, and he knew he had to step out of that room. "I need some air." With that, he turned around and left without waiting for some kind of response from any of his coworkers.

Lindsey looked at Mac, her eyes betraying what she really wanted to do. But Mac spoke up, "I'll go talk to him, Lindsey start upstairs, Hawks you got the downstairs."

"You got it." Hawks replied. Lindsey just acknowledged by nodding her head. Watching as Mac followed Danny's path.

Mac Taylor caught up with Danny Messer outside the apartment, striding back and forth like a caged tiger ready to pounce at anyone willing to sacrifice himself.

Mac studied Danny's pacing for only a few seconds knowing how Danny was feeling. Nothing was worse than to know a friend was in peril and there wasn't anything you could do, to feel utterly and miserably helpless was a pitiful feeling. Knowing it wasn't going to help Flack or Stella by allowing precious time to go by, Mac dived in.

"You okay?" Knowing the answer to that question, but it was a mandatory thing to ask anyone to get them to start talking. Danny wasn't one to hold back his feelings, especially on cases like this.

"How does two cops disappear in **broad **daylight and no one sees anything, hear anything." Looking up at the apartment buildings Danny just couldn't but feel even more pissed off, "COWARDS." He knew people had to seen them, it was New York City for Christ sakes. Everybody sees everything, its just because they were cops they didn't want to get involved, or they just simply didn't care or were to scared.

"Danny," Mac spoke with authority but with sympathetic etched in his voice, "I understand your frustrated but the longer we stand out here the less time Stella and Flack have,"

His pacing subsided and Danny stopped in front of Mac and looked down at his feet like a child that got caught and was now ashamed of his actions. "We will find them, this I promise you."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Danny and Mac went back into the apartment, seeing what they could find. Neither wanted to express there deepest fear and saying it out loud as though it may come true, that they would find them, but no longer alive.

(Unknown Location)

Stella Bonasera's world came back to her faster than the last time. It didn't take her long to realize where she was and what was going on. Her eyes focused rather quickly and though much light wasn't leaking into where they were being held, she knew they were on the move in what looked like a utility van.

The first thing Stella saw was the ceiling of the vehicle they were being moved in, and the sensation of stopping and going as they moved throughout the city. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see two figures on either side of her. When she turned to look over she had to suppress a scream, for dead eyes stared directly back at her. It was the woman from the apartment. Stella had seen her fair share of dead bodies in her line of work, but never this up close and personal.

She never really truly understood the saying, "the window to your soul is through your eyes," until she saw this woman's eyes. Whatever made this woman alive and full of life was taken away from her, leaving an empty husk for the living. For a few seconds it didn't even dawn on her why the woman had looked so familiar, why she knew her face. Then like a light came on inside her own mind, Stella remembered exactly who it was. Danikia Williams. Flack and she were investigating her boyfriend's homicide, their suspect, Anthony, the whole reason they were in this mess.

With the thought of Flack, Stella instantly turned over to see if Flack was even still. She dared not even finish that thought, she didn't want to even begin to imagine such a reality as grim as Flack no longer being alive.

From her position on the van floor, and the poor lighting she could tell he was not doing to good. His entire face was ash white, and if not for the faint rise and fall of his chest Stella would assume the worse. Then something brought her eyes to his face, and she saw the slight flutter of his eyelids. He was conscious!

Realizing she had to get to him, touch him some way so he knew he was going to be okay. That he continue to fight and not give up. She would not allow Flack to think he was alone on this; she would not leave a friend to face this alone.

The one thing Stella found herself being thankful for that day was the fact they had placed her hands in front of her. Though she was still restrained, they didn't put them behind her. With what she assumed was a broken arm, she would have been no help to herself or Flack for that matter. She placed her hand on Flack's face and could feel how cold he was. Getting close so their captors could not hear them she put her lips to his ear.

"I'm here Don. Do not, I repeat, do not give in. Fight it, we are going to get out of this, you hear me. I need you, you hear me. You can't leave me, not like this." Stella could feel her eyes watering, wishing it was her and not him. That there was some kind of way they could switch positions and it was her lying on the floor. She just couldn't bare the thought of losing him in such a way, not on their terms.

Don Flack wanted nothing more then to break from this void that seemed to have him captured and not allowing him to escape. He could feel and hear Stella and everything she was saying. He just couldn't get his body to react to anything she was telling him. It was as though his entire body had turned against him, and he was just the viewer and his body was the one in complete control. He knew he was in danger, he knew his time was limited. Flack also knew there was help. Mac, Danny, they had to know they were not in a good situation. They had to be coming to the rescue. It's just how it worked. The bad guys lose, the good guys go home at the end of the day.

But then again, sometimes the good guys lose. Flack would be damned before he allowed Stella to go out with him. He would not allow her to die beside him, even if that was her dying wish. He'd rather see her escape. That was it, she had to escape and get the crew in order to save the day.

It sounded like a great plan, even though to a sane uninjured person would think Flack had completely and utterly lost his mind. Then again when the body sustains such an injury the mind can play tricks and the most simple thing can sound like the craziest idea ever.

Willing his eyes to focus, Flack turned his head slightly to see Stella. 'Why was she crying?' he wondered 'he had far worse than this before' but deciding that was not the time to be addressing this, he wet his dry and cracked lips to speak.

"Stella," he realized with horror, 'that was his voice, it sounded weak and terrible, did she even hear him,' Flack wondered. But Flack saw her eyes react to his voice. She cupped his face into her hands.

"Mac…get Mac…run…be…okay." He didn't realize how tiring this could be. Why did he feel the need to shut his eyes, but a quick slap caused him to focus again.

Stella had barely heard Flack when he had said her name, but watching his lips she put two and two together he was trying to speak to her. He struggled getting his words out, and when he finished Stella was stricken with horror at what he was telling her to do. He wanted her to leave him, to go and get the others. She could never leave him at the misery of their captors, what if they never found him again.

Catching his eyes fluttering and then slowly closing Stella panicked and before she could stop her reaction she gently slapped him trying to make Flack come back to his senses. His eyes widen for a second but then drooped again, he was losing conscious again.

Flack could feel himself slipping again. He didn't want Stella to stay here, he wanted her to go get help. Wanted her to fight, do something then hold his head and hope that Mac and the rest of crew found them. He didn't want to die knowing he didn't fight, or at least tried to get Stella to safety. So with the little bit of ounce of energy that Flack held in reserve he spoke once more, hoping he'd get the message across to his friend, to the woman he very much admired.

"Go," he shook his head, "only way….get…..out…go……please."

Don Flack lost conscious once more. Stella looked away she was such at a lost at what to do. One part was screaming for her to stay with her friend, that she shouldn't allow him out of her sight. The other one however was winning, the part of her that wanted to survive this, to see another day. Stella wasn't sure if she should respect Don's wishes, or go against her gut instinct and that was to stay.

Stella suddenly felt the van stop and with a tear in her eye she realized what she had to do. Leaning once more she got close to Flack's ear, whispering softly she told him, "I'm coming back for you. You better hang on, or so help me God…" with that she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and turned around.

Day light streaming into the darkened vehicle, Stella Bonasera was almost blinded as she stepped out into the world and began running for her very life. Behind her she left Don Flack just barely hanging onto his, time running out like an hour glass. So little time, so few minutes, Stella could only hope he'd hang on just enough for her to get the help he needed.

**TBC…**

_…sorry, don't hate me! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **_Well another update! I am truly sorry for the long delay in the update. Honestly I haven't been watching the show of late, because they are doing some things that are ticking me off. I really don't like this season, but I'm not going to get into that, that's for another place ;). Unfortunately when I'm not watching a show, it's some what effects my writing muse, but all the wonderful reviews honestly is what kept me going. So here's to you guys ;). As to this chapter, I do hope you enjoy it. I think we are actually down to the wire (bounces around), there some more lose ends but it all should come together by the last chapter. So without further delay here is the new chapter! _

**Chapter 4**

When the door opened to the van, Stella did not hesitate to start running. The shock on the men's face were probably priceless and a mix of confusion and astonishment at the female CSI up on her feet and running with her hands in front of her. She didn't hear Anthony call to his friend to grab for her, or that of someone following her. All her mind was processing was don't stop, don't look back, keep running; you're going to make it. Her heart was pounding in her head as every foot connected with the ground and the sudden sense of panic if she didn't make it. They would kill her, no doubt about it. There was no alternative, she had to escape.

The sound of vehicles ahead made her start screaming for help, trying to get anyone's attention to possibly call the police. Her concentration was so focused on the thought of crying for help she never heard the footsteps coming in behind her with gaining speed. Not until it was to late. Stella felt arms closing in around her as means to tackle her and before she could register what was going on or try to avoid this catastrophe her legs began to give out. Her body was not meant to support another man's weight, especially at the speeds they were running.

Her knees hit the ground first then the rest of her body, along with her head slamming into the ground as the man toppled over her, not being able to catch himself for his arms were still tightly wrapped around her. Both bodies came to a sudden halt as the momentum carried them as far as they were going to go. Stella was on the brink of losing her battle with consciousness, the concussion she sustained earlier in the day had not appreciated the fact she was once again using her head as a piñata. It also did not help to the fact her broken arm had been once again jolted, though the other half of her body took most of the blow, she could still feel as though the bone itself was grinding against other bones. She only had a few more precious seconds before the other man gained his senses, and she would lose her battle. All of it would be in vain.

When she rolled over and just barely moved her arm, she almost blacked out from the pain. She could hear the man starting to groan. Apparently he had hit his head somewhere in the tackle, and had lost his bearings. So that mean she still had time, she had to get up. Using her good hand she reached out and grasped some grass and moved her feet under her as to start crawling, and then proceed to get up. But as she began to actually start to crawl she felt a firm grasp on her ankle. Turning around she saw it was Anthony's friend.

"Bitch where do you think your going?"

With ease he pulled Stella towards him pinning her to the ground so he was on top of her. He smiled at her looking her up and down as though he was starting to form a wicked plan. But when he glanced back into her face, he saw no fear but utter rage.

"Don't call me a bitch."

Stella then brought her knee up as hard as she could muster with as much driving force. She hit dead on. Instant gratification was rewarded to Stella as the man crumbled into a ball as he grabbed his throbbing manhood. Stella got back up onto her feet. She never heard the man mumble bitch again. All she concentrated on was finding a living person to help her. Though her run had gone down to barely a jog, and she held her arm as close as to her body so not to jolt it, she continued on.

When she stumbled into traffic and almost got hit by a speeding car, she wondered how it could go so wrong. It was such a simple case. Everything was out in front of them. It wasn't suppose to turn out like this. But it did. When she finally collapsed on the street and heard someone talking to a 911 operator she flashed back to that morning.

(Earlier That Day)

"What do we have Flack?"

Stella asked as Danny and she walked up to the crime scene. When she glanced at the scene and a little closer at the victim the man seemed to be way out of place. He was dressed too nicely, as though he should be walking down around the financial district and not lying dead here. The neighborhood they were in was not the best place to be caught in after hours. This was broad daylight, all of them had guns, and even she was intimidated and looking over her shoulder. She was no fool. 'So what was he doing here,' she wondered. Though that was exactly why they were here in the first place. Too many questions and to many different possibilities. Flack began to speak and that brought Stella out of her thought process.

"Dead white male. Found early this morning by a man walking his dog." Flack pointed to the citizen who was standing there with his black German Shepherd talking to another police officer, "Says that he works the nightshift. When he gets off he walks the dog a few blocks then comes home and finds a nice little surprise of a body lying on the ground. So that puts his death only a few hours ago. As far as we can tell possibly a deal gone bad or just a robbery. Then again," Flack looking down at the dead man, "might surprise me and be something completely different."

"That's what we're here to find out. Thanks, Flack." Danny giving Flack a short slap on his shoulder.

"No problem, I'm going to check with relatives see if Don Juan DeMarco here has any current girlfriends,….or boyfriends…or both. Call me if you need anything."

Giving a soft smile at Flack's comment, Stella replied. "Will do Don thanks." Flack than turned and let the two CSI's began their work. Danny began taking photos of the scene and walking the grid, while Stella carefully took on the body. The man had been stabbed multiple times, which meant this was very personal. Stella could see from where she was crouched over the body that the victim had defensive wounds on his forearms. Where it was obvious he had tried to block some of the lethal blows coming his way. Stella began looking a little closer at his clothing. "I got a bloody print!" Stella called over to Danny.

He walked over to where she was crouched over the man who was once known as David. Stella glancing up at Danny, "Isn't this where you'd say boom?" Danny grinned and his eyes sparkled. "Boom."

(Girlfriend's Apartment)

"Is there anyone you'd like me to call?" Flack stood in front of the girlfriend of the new decreased David Mitchell. He hated this part of his job. When he signed up to be a cop, it was to clean the streets of his neighborhood. To bring justice to those who had been wronged, and to help those who were in dire need of rescue. Never did he want to be the one to crash somebody's world. To watch as a person's eyes die inside as you explain to them they would never see their loved one again. They would never come home. To tell someone their lives would never be the same killed Flack inside. Every time he had to do it took a bit a piece out of him. But if you happen to capture a glance at his face you'd never know. Cause on this kind of job you see people at their worse, and you have to hide yourself in order to stay sane and not burn out.

"I know this is a hard time for you, but I have to ask you a few questions. If your not feeling up to it I can come back later."

Danika nodded her head, motioning for Flack to continue on. Not wanting to do this later, wanting to get it over with instead of putting it off.

"Did David have any enemies? Recent arguments with anyone coworkers that you know of?"

Flack watched her features and watched as she shook her head no.

"When was the last time you saw David?"

She looked up and over as though she'd find the answer some where on the wall and give her the reply she was looking for. Closing her eyes tears escaped from her lids and raced down her cheeks. Letting out a sad sigh, "I saw him yesterday, last time I talked to him was a few hours ago. He was coming over to see me."

Flack wrote everything she had told him into his black notebook. Something was off about her storyline, her timeline was off. David was found when daylight was barely new over the horizon. He was dressed as though he was going to some fancy board meeting. Or possibly after he was done with whatever his job entitled, he headed over to his girlfriends and with daylight fast approaching he decided to head home running into some trouble. But why would she lie about that, what was she hiding? Flack had watched Danika closely throughout the entire interview and when she would stop crying long enough to answer his questions her eyes kept moving around. It was as though Danika was trying to come up with a quick and plausible answer, one he'd believe. Thinking about this and starting to work it out in his head Flack glanced up once more when she started speaking.

"We were going to marry, he was going to marry me and get me out of here."

Flack had studied her features, her facial expressions. She was telling the truth on that, and he believed her.

"If you think of anything that could help us, feel free to call me." Don Flack then handed his business card to her. She took it into her hand and stared at as though it was foreign to her.

Giving her a reassuring smile Flack then turned around and made his way out of the apartment. He got into his vehicle started the engine and pulled out of his parking spot and got onto his cell phone calling Stella. Within the first few rings she picked up.

"Hey, talked to the girlfriend, something seemed off to me, as though she wasn't telling me the whole story." Looking into his rearview mirror watching the car behind him, "Did you find anything at the crime scene?"

"We did, we got a fingerprint off the victim. I'll give you a call the minute we got something."

"Sounds like a plan." Flack then hung up the phone. As he drove back to the Precinct his mind began to wonder off the case. He could feel his stomach growling realizing he had made the mistake of skipping breakfast that morning, 'hmmm what should I eat for lunch today?'

(Few hours later)

"We got a match. Anthony Henderson" Danny holding the records in front of Stella's face, she then grabbed them as Danny continued telling her what she was now reading. "Little interesting fact, David Mitchell's girlfriend Danika Williams apparently use to run with Anthony, did sometime even. Apparently after her little run in with the law she stopped and started dating Romeo."

"Cleaned up her act." Stella then shook her head and then brought the sheet down and looked at Danny.

"Bet that didn't sit well with Anthony, being dumped for somebody else." Danny crossed his arms as he said this. The case was definitely taking a turn in the right direction that was for sure.

"Wanna have a talk with Anthony?" Stella asked.

Danny then uncrossed his arms and glanced at his watch and winched, "Actually I'm suppose to meet Lindsey for lunch right now, if you want." Stella put her hand up and stopped Danny from continuing, "That's fine. I'll see if Flack wants to check it out with me."

"Keep me updated." Danny called to Stella who waved her hand before she walked around the corner.

(Precinct)

Detective Don Flack sat at his desk staring at the mound of paperwork laid out before him. If there was the one part he despised about his job, it was the paperwork he had to fill out. It was almost ridiculous to the point that you couldn't go and take a piss without having to fill out some kind of paperwork that you had pissed.

'I need a vacation.'

Convinced his eyeballs were going to pop out at any second Flack felt a hand on his back breaking his line of thought. He turned and saw Stella Bonasera standing over him flashing one of her famous grins.

"Hey whatcha' got?" Regarding the case they had been working on.

"A possible lead and I dare say a break in the case. Was wondering if you'd wanna tag along." Nodding her head towards the door.

"Sure," Flack dropped the pen he had been holding and stood up reaching for his coat that was on the back of his chair, "if you promise we stop and get something to eat. I'm starving." Flack began following Stella out of the precinct and towards one of the unmarked cars.

"Afterwards, scout's honor," Stella held up her hand as though to show her promise was going to be kept by doing this gesture, "I'll even buy, my treat." Not waiting for him to answer she got into the vehicle, with him shrugging to himself.

"How can I say no to that?" Flack got in and started up the engine, leaving the Precinct behind them.

(Present – Anthony's Apartment)

Danny Messer was continuing his documenting out in the landing, taking pictures while Lindsey processed the blood in the other room. Taking a picture of the bullet hole that was above the door, then turning around and taking pictures of the railing where it was obvious somebody had crashed through it. But who? Unfortunately they had to many questions and not enough answers to satisfy them.

Lindsey Monroe kept allowing her worry for Danny to keep her from her job. Though she was almost done with what she was doing, she could probably be further along then she was. She kept glancing out into the hallway, wondering how he was holding up. She knew how he could get. How close he was to Flack and Stella. She wanted to say something, but what do you say? Sorry just didn't even begin to cover it; it didn't express what he probably was feeling on the inside. Opening her mouth to begin to speak she quickly shut it again losing her nerve. Before she could remotely think of something good to say, Hawks called up from the stairs.

"They found Stella."

Danny quickly caught Lindsey's face. "Go, I'll finish up here." She responded knowing exactly what he was asking of her, reading his expression as though he had spoken out loud.

"Thanks."

Danny then stood up and turned and began making his decent down the stairs, making sure he didn't fall down them as he skipped about two steps. He was outside in a rush as he found Mac getting into his vehicle.

"Is she okay? Where was she found, do you...."

"I don't know," Mac cutting Danny off, "I don't know much just that she's alive."

Danny hadn't even closed the door before Mac Taylor was peeling out with lights and sirens.

**TBC… **

_Thanks to_ **AZ300, electric-dreamer, Yoda11, BlueEyedAuthor, DeliriousNYC, Queen Em, preston-gal, Capt. Cow, Cindy Ryan, mandy9578, kiuy, Maryilee, unknown, lucasluvforever**

_Lot of your reviews kept me going when I wanted to give up so thank you!!!! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** _Well, I do hope y'all remember me. I can't tell you how much I am truly sorry for taking as long as I have. Computer problems, mixed with vacations and working morning shifts has taken a toll on me. But that's just mere excuses I guess in the grand scheme of things. So I want to apologize, I never meant to take as long as I did, and hopefully y'all enjoy this chapter. I do have some bad news, and good news. Bad news is the story is not going to end on Chapter 5 like I originally thought. Good news I'm already starting on Chapter 6 so that means it shouldn't take me as nearly as long to update. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

A car horn blared bringing Danny Messer out of his train of thought as Mac nearly missed a car that was breaking in front of them. His neck jerked to the side as his boss proceeded to change lanes quickly making Danny grab the handle above his head as Mac came upon another car that was actually daring to do the speed limit. Danny looked ahead and saw somebody entering the cross walk but Mac was either oblivious or figured the person would either move or get hit.

"Mac, are you," But Danny was cut off as Mac switched lanes again barely missing the pedestrian, they did move quicker up onto the sidewalk but not without flicking Mac off as they drove past. Danny couldn't contain it anymore and finally glanced over at Mac who's face was tight as his hands gripped the wheel, "You know the object of being in a vehicle is getting there safely?"

Danny saw Mac blink, what he thought was the first time since they got into the car, and his entire body relaxed, or as close as it could, for being Mac Taylor. "I'm just…." Mac finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Worried? It's alright she's tough. Besides, if it was bad, they wouldn't be waiting, they'd already be at the hospital." Danny saw red and blue lights up ahead and his stomach leapt into his throat. "I think this is it."

Mac was his usual quiet self as they pulled up. There were a few cops blocking prying eyes from both sides as they worked on Stella. They were both out in a heartbeat as they walked up to the ambulance, both flashing their badges as they went along. Stella was sitting on the back of the bus as the medic checked her over. A sling had been put on her arm keeping it close to her body and immobilized, to make sure she didn't do any permanent damage. As they walked up they could already hear the medic talking to her, urging Stella the best way a medic could.

"My instruments only tell me so much, and it looks like you took a nice blow to the head. I'd really like to take you to the hospital and get that checked out."

Stella shook her head gently, "I appreciate your concern, but I'm not going."

"I'd really wish you'd reconsider."

Stella's eyes shot up at the sound of a very familiar voice, Mac's. Danny was standing next to him. She gave a soft smile at seeing her colleague as they came up and, with the assistance of the medic, she stood up and gave each of them a soft hug.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Stella. We all were really worried." Danny said, both not wanting to take their eyes off of her, for fear she'd some how up and disappear on them. Mac eyeing her up and down, which Stella caught. "I'm okay, honestly. Besides Flack is still out there, I can't rest until we find him."

Mac peeled his eyes away long enough to look at the medic still standing there taking in the conversation without butting in. "Is she really okay to work?" He really wanted to hear it from somebody who had training in this, not from his stubborn coworker.

"I'd prefer she'd get checked out by the doctor. No telling how hard she hit her head, there could be some unseen damage. But, if she's denying transport there's nothing I can do. Just I strongly urge."

Stella caught the medic's eyes as he gave a soft shrug. She understood he was just doing his job, but he also had no idea the kind of situation she was put in. Flack needed her. She just couldn't live with herself if she went to the hospital and got checked out when she could be out there helping. Bringing Don home.

Mac breathed in slowly trying to figure out the best road to take. He knew Bonasera would just disobey his orders anyway. She'd go with the medic only to turn around and leave and continue working. Nothing would stop her if she put her mind to it. Who could blame her, he'd do the same thing. He knew what he had to do in order to get her to see medical attention but also make her feel she was helping.

"Look, I'm going to make a deal with you. We find Flack, you get checked out." This wasn't a question it was that or nothing at all, and Stella knew it.

"Deal." She said quickly, not giving Mac any chance to change his mind on this.

Stella said thanks to the medic for helping her and then the three CSI's walked back to the vehicle. On the ride back to where the nightmare all began, Stella started filling in Mac and Danny. From Stella finding Flack on the floor, to the confrontation with Anthony in the hallway, to her narrow escape. Stella didn't leave any detail out, but what kept going over and over in Stella's mind: Flack did not have time. Nothing worried her more then that, by leaving him she had sealed his fate. How were they ever going to find him now? He could be in New Jersey for all they knew. There was just no telling now. That scared Stella Bonasera to the core.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(20 Minutes earlier)

Anthony looked in the side mirror to see his friend empty handed. He was limping on top of it and Anthony was sure he spotted a nice bruise on his forehead. Then panic mode struck. She got away. That meant it was only a matter of time before they were caught. It took everything in Anthony not to take the gun he stole from the cop and shoot his dumbass friend as he climbed into the van.

He watched as his friend got in the car and Anthony wondered for a split second if anybody would hear a gunshot. He could do it. He already had two bodies, why not make three?

"She got away."

"No shit, really?" He slammed his hand on the wheel, "That means the bitch will be telling her friends, so we don't have much time." Anthony peeling away sending dirt and grass everywhere as they took off.

His friend just looked at him, not saying a word. Anthony shook his head, "I'm not going back, I'll kill any pig I have to." Silence came to the vehicle as Anthony's mind began racing trying to figure out what they were going to do, so they could escape the penalty. Then it hit him, Anthony took a sharp left causing his friend to look at him, and ask him what was going on. "I got an idea, but we have to move quickly."

(CSI Building)

All CSI's were back at the building going over all the information trying to figure out what was the best plan of action. It just seemed they were running out of options, and losing time. All the technology in the world was at their fingertips and it seemed none of it was going to be able to help Flack. The whole crew was going over the information when Adam came running into the room.

"I have something."

All eyes were on him, and Adam found the attention was daunting. Taking a deep breathe he began, "I decided to run Anthony's priors hoping maybe he was picked up with somebody. Roger Perkins." Adam handed over the piece of paper to Stella who started nodding her head. "That's him, I couldn't forget his face even if I wanted to."

"Looks like Roger and Anthony are your regular Thelma and Louise. They've been linked to numerous robberies to grand theft auto, even selling drugs in front of a middle school." Danny commented looking at the long list of priors.

"Yet somehow they keep getting out of jail." Lindsey also responding looking at the paper.

"It gives a current address. We find them, we find Flack." Adam replied. The whole team looked at one another and without a word they all got up from their seats filing out of the office.

(Unknown Location)

Flack's eyes opened ever so slowly. It seemed as though that took all his energy to even do that, and his eyelids closed again. But with the last bit of strength he reopened them. At first his cloudy mind couldn't figure out what the large blurry objects surrounding him. It looked like huge giants compared to his broken body.

Buildings, the giants were buildings. His eyes adjusted to the light and with confusion seeming to lift at that moment, he realized he was looking at the blue sky. He was still alive somehow. So much he wanted to get up and find some kind of help, but his body wouldn't respond to his request. The only thing he was able to do was turn his head and that took all the power he had.

Trash. Why was he seeing garbage? Buildings, and trash everywhere. Then he realized with sudden dread, he was in an alleyway. They had dumped him in a place that no human being willingly goes until necessary. By the time someone found him he'd be dead. Great that would be his legacy. He used to get rid of garbage, now he was going to die in it. God definitely had a sense of humor.

Closing his eyes he wondered how long he had. He was rather surprised he had gone this far without any medical treatment. With that thought lingering he realized how tired and cold he was. Knowing if he closed his eyes, it was more then likely his last. He wanted nothing more to keep awake, to try and fight. Panic swept over his body but that wasn't enough to sustain him and keep him awake. His body had been put through enough and unfortunately his body was going to win over his mind. Sadly there was a part of him that was tired of fighting, done with hurting. Stella has escaped and that's all that had mattered to Don Flack. He was done. Slowly his eyes closed and his body began to relax, never did he hear the woman gasp standing with garbage in hand.

(Few minutes earlier)

Claudia hated her job and wanted nothing more then to tell her bosses what she really thought. It seemed ever since she started her job she was the errand girl. Devil Wears Parada was her life. She could never say no. It always the same, "Claudia can you get me coffee, can you do this fax, can you call my wife and tell her I'll be late so I can cheat on her with another coworker." Today happened to be, "Claudia can you take out the trash."

Opening the door, she turned around and then with all her might flung the door shut. The sound echoed and vibrated in her ears, but a great satisfaction of closing it as hard as she did. She then for good measure, kicked the door. Letting out a sigh, all her frustration she then turned around to throw the garbage but stopped short. There in front of her was a male lying half in the garbage, with eyes closed and looking dead to the world.

"Oh God."

Her parents had warned her about this, that she'd see dead bodies thrown on the street as though they were nothing but trash. She didn't actually believe them! Claudia thought maybe her parents were over reacting. Small town girl, parents tend to think the worse when their kid goes off to some big bad city. She definitely wasn't going to tell them about this. Slowly she moved towards the body mortified at the blood she saw saturating his shirt. Pale face but then she caught the man's chest still rising up and down. He was still alive.

"Oh shit, help I need help.." She could hear her own voice, but it didn't sound like it was coming from her own throat. "Hold on," she said more confident, "I'll get you some help."

Scrambling backwards and dropping the trash she had been holding tight this entire time she then reached for the door and turned the handle. Nothing. She tried again to make sure it wasn't panic set in or a fluke. Still the door did not open like it should. To her complete and utter shocked, Claudia found the door locked from the inside. No matter how much pulling and strength the door would not budge.

Glancing down the alleyway she saw cars going by on the street. People, some one would have a cell phone on them. Christ this was New York City, people were born with them now. Without hesitation she sprinted towards the street screaming for help.

**TBC…**

_So at least I didn't leave it with him just hanging out in the trash, there is hope! Tell me whatcha thought, and please….forgive me lol! _

_I want to say thank you so much for the loyal and new reviews. Every day I would think about y'all and how I wanted to make this story great and update as soon as possible. So really thank YOU! Here's to you, _

**feathergirl926, Yoda11, electric-dreamer, AZ300, Capt. Cow, BlueEyedAuthor, mandy9578, RC Rane, tony8717, TivaFanGirl1, Nienna Tinehtele, makemefeelalive, minimorgan, anon omyus**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **_Well howdy hey! It's time for the last update of this story (sad face). I can't tell you all how much your reviews kept me going on this story. When times I wanted to quit and scream I just had to glance at the reviews and that was enough for me to keep going. So __**THANK YOU!!! **__So the best way I can show my appreciation is this chapter. It's really two chapters in one, but I just did not have the heart to break it up. So I do hope you don't mind, I have the feeling you won't. I also got a special surprise; few cameos are going to make an appearance in this chapter, from another one of my favorite TV shows. You don't have to know the show in order to know what's going on. _

**Disclaimer:** _Just letting y'all know something, I DON'T OWN ANYBODY!!! Maybe Claudia, that's about it, and even then I'm sure she's a rip off of some character ;)_

_Many thanks goes out to lil sis __**Laurie-Lasagna**__, you helped me with quite a few scenes, and some even words I stole from you because I liked them so. So THANK YOU!!!! _

**blueCSINY, DeliriousNYC, electric-dreamer, Yoda11, JustThinkHappyThoughts, Capt. Cow, WolfRaina, BlueEyedAuthor, -X-Breath of Fresh Air-X-**

_Thank you for the reviews!!!!! Now, here we go…._

**Chapter 6**

Claudia frantically started biting her nails. Every few seconds she looked down the alleyway then back to the street waiting for the sound she so desired to hear. Then her heart leapt into her throat when she heard the siren off in the distance, getting closer and louder till she saw the NYPD squad car come around the corner.

She began waving her arms in the air until the car spotted her and the vehicle was practically on top of her. The siren killed but the lights still flashing the two officers climbed out.

"Where is he at?" The male cop asked.

"He's down here." Without another word she turned around and began jogging down the alleyway. Claudia heard the female call back to her partner as he followed her. "Ill stay here Boz, and wait for EMS."

Bosco nodded his head as he sprinted to catch up to the young woman. It didn't take him long to spot the man laying in the trash as though he was garbage himself. As he began moving the crap all around the vic so EMS could work did he notice another hand buried under more trash. Frowning Bosco began using his nightstick to maneuver the trash until the body was completely clear. Bending down Bosco touched her neck but did not find a pulse.

"Oh my god, is that another one?" Claudia asked, making Bosco glance up as she was horrified at the thought of there now being two bodies on the ground. She definitely was going to move home after this. One was bad enough, but two? She had seen the reaction of the officer to know better, it was obvious the woman was dead.

"I never seen a dead body before, well there was my cat that one time and that animal I accidentally ran over but the damn thing ran out in front of me, it was horrible."

Bosco hated this part. He wanted to tell the girl to shut up or go sit down or something. She was starting to talk a mile a second because she was nervous so then it fell on him to try and calm her. He didn't like trying to calm people, that was usually his partner's job. Bosco thanked the heavens when he heard footsteps coming down the alleyway turning he saw his partner Faith Yokas and the two medics Bobby Caffey and Alex Taylor, close to being in a full fledge jog. Standing up Bosco moved away so the medics could start doing their job.

Bobby went to the male as Alex checked the female.

"Is she breathing?" Bobby asked as he checked Flack's pupils.

"No," feeling the coldness and the stiffness of the body it was pretty clear rigor was starting to set in, "she's been dead for sometime."

"Then there nothing we can do for her, help me with this guy before I lose him."

Alex couldn't help but feel bad that the woman didn't even have a chance of being rescued, and for a split second Alex wondered how long she had tried holding on waiting for help that would never come. Standing up she walked the few steps and was next to Bobby helping him.

Bobby had ripped open Flack's saturated shirt getting a good look at the wound. The alarm went off in Bobby's head as he started the list of what could be wrong. Though most of the blood had crusted over and not a lot was seeping out it meant two things. He was bleeding internally and he didn't have much time, he already had lost two much blood.

"One stab wound to the left stomach," Bobby announced, "What are his vitals?"

"Shallow breath sounds, BP is 80 palp." Alex responded back to her partner.

"Shit!" Bobby said, "Start two lines Alex, I got the pressure dressings, then we gotta roll!"

Claudia was giving her statement to Faith when she glanced over and did a double take when she saw the injury to the man's stomach. Seeing what had caused that much blood to have soaked his shirt, she suddenly felt nauseous.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Faith hurried her away as Bosco gave a disgusted look at the sound of wrenching in the distance. His interest turned back to the paramedics on the ground trying to revive the unconscious man on the ground but being very unsuccessful.

Alex said out loud to no one in particular, "Christ, it's amazing this guy is still hanging on."

Bobby nodded his head in agreement as Alex finished what she was doing and began putting the oxygen mask over Flack's face to give him some support for his tired lungs. "We got to move him now, Bosco get the back board."

Bosco, doing what the medic instructed, got the backboard knowing the procedure and what Bobby wanted him to do. He waited for them to get ready. When Alex braced Flack's neck to make sure if he had any spinal injuries not to agitate them further, and Bobby supporting Flack's weight, they turned him over, while Bosco put the backboard beneath him. Bosco stepped back as Faith walked back up.

"She done yakking?"

Faith rolled her eyes, knowing her partner didn't do sentimental stuff. Especially understanding why a witness seeing to much blood would throw up, instead of being desensitized like cops, medics, and even firefighters seeing it day in and day out they were prone not to notice.

"She's done, she's sitting in our car getting fresh air. So what do you think the story is with these two." Faith watching as they had finished up strapping Flack to the backboard and getting him situated on the gurney.

"Probably two crack heads that O.D. on each other and so they threw them out."

"Yeah, but Boz, look at his clothes and hers they don't' look like your traditional druggie type."

Bosco did take a notice as to the man's nice looking suit, strike that, use to be good looking suit. The woman she had designer pants and was definitely dolled up. Shrugging his shoulders, Bosco commented back to Faith's observation.

"Rich crack heads."

The cops moved out of the way as Bobby wheeling the gurney and Alex holding the I.V. ran down the alleyway leaving Bosco and Faith with the dead body. Both of them watching Faith responded back. "Whoever they are, I'm sure it will be something we won't expect."

(Roger Perkins house)

Silently cops moved around the house surrounding the perimeter. Like predators stilling themselves for the kill they sat and waited for the right movement. Stella, Mac, and Danny were positioned with two cops on the back door of the house. The two officers with guns drawn and backs to the door were ready, just all they needed was the go ahead to come through the threshold. The bigger cop looked to the CSI's, "When the shit hits the fan, you stay here."

"We're perfectly capable of handling ourselves." Danny responded quickly, pissed at the idea of being told he couldn't follow. He already fought to be here in the first place, no way was he going to be told now he couldn't go in and that he'd have to wait till the building was clear. If Mac had it his way, Danny and Stella would be on the street in a car, somewhere safe believing ESU and the uniformed police should handle the situation. But Danny protested and made it clear if Mac tried to stop him he'd just go in anyways and disobey Mac's order. Mac had no room to move when Stella joined, so Mac finally agreed to it as long as he came with them, to watch them of course.

"No Sully is right," the younger cop spoke up, "Will call if we need back up."

Danny was about to reply when Sully interrupted him before he could speak a single word.

"Davis get ready." Sully then counted down and when he hit one, he opened the door. Davis ran in with Sully following him, both yelling "police" as they entered. The CSI's had to sit outside and listen as screaming then could be heard and then suddenly gunfire from upstairs.

"That's it, I'm going in." Danny announced.

Before Mac could stop him, Danny sprinted into the house. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the low lighting. Most of the shades have been pulled shut to block any sun that might try and peek in. He heard a lot of movement upstairs. He saw a door what he probably thought led to the downstairs. He looked real quick but saw nothing. Closing it behind him, Danny decided he'd make his way up the stairs see what was going on. Before he could even put his foot on one step he heard a door creek, the same door he had just walked by and opened to look down the stairs. His heart beginning to quicken he then came back around the corner to see a man standing there utterly surprised the cop had come back.

Just one second and Danny caught the movement, the man was about to run. "STOP POLICE." The man paid no heed to Danny's words. He turned and ran, Danny pursued. As he ran around the corner he could see the man was running back the way he had just come, they were about to do a complete circle only the man had spun around. He saw the flash of metal, and Danny did the only rational thing he could think of, charge him. Two things happened, the gun went off and Danny and the suspect went out the window of the house.

Stella and Mac heard the crash. They both looked at each other. "Danny." Mac said. Without even having to tell each other, Mac ran inside and Stella on the outside. What greeted Stella was the site of Danny sitting on top of Anthony struggling for a gun that was in between both their hands. Taking only a few quick strides she went on the balls of her feet cocking the gun and putting it against Anthony's temple. "Give me just one good reason."

Anthony took Stella's threat and gave up his struggle. Danny immediately was off Anthony and spinning him around onto his back so Danny could cuff his hands.

"Danny you okay?" Seeing that his shoulder was bleeding from what looked like a gunshot wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Mac had appeared by the window looking down on them. Seeing everything was under control he holstered his weapon and jumped out the window to land by his team.

"Where is he?" The snap of the last handcuff on his wrist closed, Danny's fingers dug into the captive's shoulders.

"I don't know who you be talking about, boy."

"Don't play games with me shit face, where is **he**?" Danny's voice rising in frustration. He than took his forearm and pinned it into Anthony's neck so he would slowly start to cut off Anthony's air supply. Danny pulled his forearm hoping Anthony would get the idea, but all he was met with was silence from the perp.

Danny snarled his teeth and it was going to be only few seconds before he lost his temper. Mac sensing this and knowing how Danny could be intercepted the two. He grabbed onto Anthony's shoulder, and with Danny's aid they got the suspect up on his feet.

"You know who we are talking about, where is the man that was with me?" Stella still hadn't holstered her weapon. "Tell us now or I swear to God,"

"Or what?" Giving out a short laugh, knowing he was winning this game. He was getting under their skin, knowing he held the final clue and nothing was going to make him give up that piece. Be my fucking guest bitch. Won't matter, by the time you find him one less cop to worry about."

"Son of a BITCH." Danny had enough and out of nowhere tackled Anthony to the ground. He brought back his fist and slammed it into Anthony's face, then another. His fist though was caught by Mac's, and he was ripped off of Anthony who sat there spitting out blood. It just enraged Danny even more when he saw Anthony smile back at him, as though it didn't even phase him.

"Stella get him out here!" yelled Mac.

Stella grabbed onto Danny's shoulder and tugged him away who was just staring at Anthony and as he walked away Danny pointed his finger at him, making it clear without any words needing to be spoken. Danny would get Anthony for this.

Once again Mac pulled Anthony back up onto his feet, Mac then grabbed him by the back of the neck and whispered into his ear. "If we lose Don, I'm going to make your life a personal hell. You'll going to wish you never heard of me." Throwing him into the hands of waiting officers, "Get this piece of garbage to a jail cell where he belongs."

Mac stopped and talked to a few of the police officers before he regrouped with his fellow CSI's. He found that Danny was sitting on the ground with Lindsey sitting there next to him with her head on his shoulder, with Stella standing in the background looking off in the distance. They had failed. By the time they finally got the information from Anthony it would be to late. They wouldn't get to Flack in time and his fate had been sealed before he was even given a chance. There was nothing they could do. They had run out of all options.

"Anthony's friend Roger Perkins was killed. They're taking his body out right now. Danny, Stella I want you two to get to the hospital, get yourself checked out, the rest….I think its time we go home." Danny had completely forgotten he had been shot until Mac mentioned it to him. His mind just kept replaying everything. From the moment they found out about Stella and Flack to when they confronted Anthony outside the house.

Mac looked at his team, and how quickly they were beginning to fall apart. But how do you tell them it was done? How do you tell somebody to give up on their friend? Knowing you were in your house, cozy while they lay out on the streets dying and wondering why nobody came and found them. Closing his eyes he shook his head.

"We did everything we could. Look I'll go back to the lab see if we didn't miss something." Mac wanted to say more, but when he looked down into the tear-stricken Danny and saw Stella refusing to look at him he knew there was nothing more he could say. He just put his head down and walked away.

After a few moments passed, Lindsey found her composure and nudged Danny. "Come on, I'll drive you and Stella to the hospital."

The car ride was almost unbearable. Silence filled the air, eating away at the three occupants in the vehicle. As they arrived at the hospital Danny and Stella got out of the car, with Lindsey saying she'd be there in a minute leaving the two to be alone. Before they walked into the hospital Danny looked at Stella and crumbled. "It's my fault. I should, God Stella it's all my fault."

Stella grabbed Danny leading him away from the entrance. Not wanting him to go into the hospital when he was breaking down for her and the entire world. She looked at Danny as he glanced up into the sky, searching for something he couldn't find.

"Danny, what are you talking about…it's nobody's fault. If it's anybody fault, it's mine. I'm the one that left him, I'm the one that should have stayed there instead of running away. How could it be your fault?"

"I was suppose to go with you, remember? You asked me and I told you no. If I would have just said yes then Flack,"

Stella shook her head and grabbed Danny's face into her hands. "Then God only knows what would have happened. You can't do that to yourself. You can't beat yourself up for something you had no way of knowing what would take place." Letting go of his face and putting her hand into her hair, "Christ, I'd give anything to go back, and stop us from even going there." Stella took a deep breathe, knowing if she kept this up she was going to lose it right there. "There going to be enough guilt to go around, let's just get this day over with." Her hand came from the back of her head, and putting it out so Danny could grab it.

Danny looked down at it skeptically but with a long inhale and out he then took hold of it. They ended up walking into the hospital and didn't let go until they reached the front desk. It was one of nurses they all knew from the many times they had arrived either banged up or had a suspect that required medical attention. Her eyes went wide at seeing them.

"Oh lord, not you two as well."

Stella and Danny caught each other's glances and were a bit unsure by what she meant.

"Beg your pardon?" Stella responded.

The nurse stood up getting out a chart ready to start admitting Stella and Danny. "What, you don't know?" Looking down at the paper and starting to write down information.

Danny having enough with people today grabbed the piece of paper from the nurse's hand to get her full attention. "Know…what?"

"Flack, he came in just shortly with a knife wound. I know you guys are tight I thought you already would know….he is your friend right?" The nurse now worried that she had made a mistake.

Both were stunned silent. They never expect something like this. Not in a million years. This was some kind of dream, right. One of them would wake up any second in the hospital bed or the car. This was some mean cruel joke somebody was playing.

"Was he okay, was he alive, where is he, how was he found, who brought him here?" Danny was the first to recover from his shock and started to slam the nurse with all sorts of questions which she couldn't respond to any of them because she could barely understand what he had just asked her.

"What's going on?"

Stella and Danny turned around to see Lindsey standing their, hearing Danny's many questions to the nurse. That split second was enough for the nurse to find the information that she needed. "He's in ICU, on Level 10 but visiting hours are over you'll…" That was all she got out before Danny and Stella were running as though the devil himself was chasing them. Lindsey could only follow, trying to keep up with them, trying to figure out what the hell had happened to cause them to take off in a dash.

As they reached the elevators Danny pressed the button, and continued to until the chime was heard and one of the doors opened up. He then proceeded to do the same thing, in the elevator, pressing the button until the doors had closed and they started their decent upwards.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lindsey asked again, confused as to why they were headed upwards in the elevator.

"Flack is here, in the ICU." Danny answered her.

Lindsey's mouth dropped open, then closed slowly as she took in the information wondering how that could even be possible. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up, and all three stepped out trying not to go into a full fledge run. Their steps though were quickened as they spotted the desk.

"We are looking for Dectective Don Flack." Stella spoke up for the group as they approached.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over if you'd like to come back tomorrow,"

Stella waved her hand interrupting the male nurse, "Look I know you guys have to follow protocol but we need to see him, I promise you will not disturb any of the other patients but….please you have no idea what we went through to find him."

The nurse gave a glance over the three, looking down at his paperwork feeling something come over him. He believed this woman in front of him. He may not know the entire story but deep down somewhere internally told him this wasn't a regular case of family worried over a friend and wanting to see them.

Letting out a deep breathe he looked up to the group, their eyes pleading. He knew if he told them no, they would more than likely ignore him and then security would have to be involved and quite frankly he had no desire to do that. "Alright, I will allow this but only one can go in. It's that or no deal."

"We'll take it." Stella spoke up before anybody could disapprove, not like anybody would she just didn't want to take the chance. Then the three looked at each other and Danny smiled.

"It should be you. We'll call the others."

"Thank you," Stella hugged Danny. Tears were beginning to spring to her eyes but she dared not allow them to fall, for if one started trickling down her cheek there was no stopping the dam. Pulling away from Danny she grabbed Lindsey's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze while Lindsey put her hand on Stella's and did the same in return. With no other words, Stella turned around and followed the male nurse down the hallway.

Danny and Lindsey watched as she walked away until her she could no longer be seen as she turned a corner. Lindsey finally grabbed Danny's hand, and giving a slight tug. "Come on, let's call the others. Your shoulder still needs looking at."

"Yeah." Was all he could say and with that, he walked with Lindsey back to the set of elevators.

The male nurse stopped and told her which bed Flack was in. He then left Stella without saying a single word, leaving her to her own personal demons. For a split second Stella found she couldn't move her legs that she almost didn't want to go in. To see Flack so wounded and have that memory imprinted into her mind was enough to make her turn around and run. But she knew that was completely silly, so putting her head up high she then walked into the room. The nurse that was taking care of the set of patients gave Stella a puzzled look at the appearance of somebody who was not authorized of being there. But Stella quickly in a quiet voice told her what the male nurse had told her to say. The female nurse nodded and then pointed to where Flack was, the curtains drawn to give him privacy.

As she started taking the steps toward him, she was fearful at any moment she was going to wake up in her own bed. Scared that they still hadn't found him and that this was just some awful nightmare, teasing her of what she wanted so desperately to be true. But as she went through the curtain and sat down next to him, she didn't wake up. He was here, at the hospital safe and sound. As she grasped his hand into hers she could hear the heart monitor beating in her ear and it was the most soothing sound she had ever heard in her entire life. Flack was going to be okay, he was going to live to fight another day. How many times could he do this though? Last time she was here and he had been injured severely was in the building explosion. He survived it, and now this. But how many times could he wink at the devil and not get burned?

Then the tears she had been holding back suddenly sprung to her eyes. All the emotions of that day had finally worn on Stella Bonasera. To having the gun pointed in her face, to escaping her captives to thinking they lost Flack to now finding him it was to much for her soul to bare. "God Flack, I'm so sorry." That was all she could think to say as she was overcame with sorrow and she then put her head down on the bed and silently cried to herself all the while holding onto Flack's hand.

Few hours had passed since Stella's breakdown. Night had already fallen for a few hours bringing an end to Stella and Flack's horrific day. Mac and the group had filed in, and others of New York Finest started showing up at the hospital to wish Flack well. Though they were not permitted to come up they still wanted to stop by and show their support. Mac had informed Stella about the case of Danika Williams, her grandmother had showed up to make a ID on the body. That is where Danika's grandmother had spoken of David to Mac Taylor. How Anthony had hated the fact David had been white, and Danika had left Anthony for somebody not of their race. She knew her granddaughter was in love with David, and there was probably no doubt in Danika's mind who had murdered her beloved. That is why she was at the apartment, to confront Anthony for her reasons and her reasons alone. Nobody would ever know what Danika wanted to accomplish by challenging Anthony that would be something she'd take to the grave. The case was closed on David Mitchell, and Danika Williams. Anthony Henderson would never see the outside of a prison cell, not even the best lawyer could get him out of the charges that were brought upon him.

As most people started leaving and going home, Stella decided she had been away from Flack too long. So once again she was at his bedside holding his hand and talking to him, hoping for some kind of reaction. Sleep had come to her without even realizing it until she was awaken by something. Checking her watch she saw it was almost midnight. The day was almost completely done. She then looked at Flack and to her surprise saw his eyes staring up and looking around, confusion written on his face. Her heart caught in throat at seeing his beautiful eyes awake and registering the fact he was in a hospital. Blinking he turned and looked at Stella who smiled brightly.

"Hey." She spoke softly and a small smile reached Flack's lips.

"Hey," His voice was barely audible. His eyebrows went down in confusion as he continued to look at her, "How?"

"Apparently you were found in the alleyway. A girl found you and called 911. Do you need anything?"

Flack looked up to the ceiling trying to think what he could possibly want. He realized that his body wanted nothing more than to sleep but he didn't want to go back to that, he knew he was going to have enough of that over the next few weeks. He wet his dry lips and then he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Lunch,"

Stella looked at Flack with a total bewildered look on her face, trying to understand why Flack was asking for lunch.

"You owe me lunch."

At first it took Stella at few seconds to figure out what Flack was meaning by wanting lunch. It finally dawned on her Stella earlier that day, before they went to Anthony's apartment she had told him they would get lunch afterwards. With unforeseen events that would never occur. Before Stella knew it she was laughing and Flack was laughing only with pain expressions, with his stomach not being able to take such muscle spasms.

When their laughter had finally subsided Stella stroked Flack's hair with her free hand. She then put her other hand on top of his, sandwiching his into hers. She than gave it a gentle squeeze, reassuring him letting him know he was safe.

"This was a bad day. But we survived it." Flack nodded his head in agreement as his eyes started to droop his energy spent as he started to fall into a slumber Stella continued to watch over him. Midnight had come and gone and the day was done. As the days would pass it would just become but a faint memory. A day that nobody saw coming, that would turn into a truly bad day for CSI Stella Bonasera and one Detective Don Flack. But as horrific the day was, it had ended on a high note and in the grand scheme of things that was what truly mattered.

**The End**

_Once again, thank you for your kind words! I hope you liked the ending. Hopefully I'll think of a new story idea, but I'm having trouble of thinking of anything. Till next time, ~Cosmic Castaway~. _


End file.
